1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle such as, for example, a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in motorcycles, an engine is suspended from and attached to a frame of a vehicle body. A fuel tank is generally attached to the frame above the engine. In one conventional motorcycle, a battery is placed between the engine and a fuel tank positioned above the engine (for example, see JP-A-Sho 56-82677).
However, because the battery of JP-A-Sho 56-82677 is placed below and adjacent to the fuel tank, the battery may diminish the capacity of the fuel tank. If the fuel tank is upsized to ensure sufficient capacity, there is another problem in that the height of the vehicle increases. Moreover, because the battery is positioned in a narrow space between the fuel tank and the engine, the battery layout design is difficult.